This invention relates to a yarn which has been treated with a lubricant and soil release finish composition prior to fabric formation, particularly to a yarn which has been treated with an oil-in-water emulsion finish.
Prior to fabric formation, synthetic yarn and yarn blends containing synthetic fibers are typically processed to provide increased strength, stretch and bulk, and to enhance their appearance. The processing steps may include heating and drawing to provide a degree of orientation to the yarns, as well as texturing with mechanical action. After the yarns have been modified as desired, a lubricant is applied to reduce friction during subsequent processing steps, such as winding, weaving or knitting.
It is well known to improve the washability and moisture transport properties of fabrics made from synthetic fibers by treating the fabric with a "soil release agent". In one example, a soil release agent, which is the condensation product of dimethyl terephthalate, ethylene glycol and polyethylene glycol, is added to the bath during jet dyeing of polyester, and the agent is exhausted into the fibers of the fabric. Following the dyeing step, the fabric is rinsed, dried and heat set.
One of the shortcomings of the prior art process is that the soil release agent is applied to the fabric during the dye cycle. Accordingly, it has been necessary to process the fabric in the dyeing equipment, even if the fabric is not going to be dyed, for the sole purpose of providing the soil release treatment. Another shortcoming is that it is that the soil release agent is applied after fabric formation. Accordingly, when the yarn is sent to different locations to be woven or knitted, or if the yarn is sold, each location is required to have its own equipment for applying the soil release agent.